<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le festin by Zukunft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775709">Le festin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukunft/pseuds/Zukunft'>Zukunft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Humor, Cannibalism, Crack, Gap Filler, Gen, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukunft/pseuds/Zukunft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зецу познаёт некоторые аспекты человеческой жизни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le festin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А тут нет… — Обито положил руку на живот и скривился. — Нет чего-нибудь из еды?</p><p><br/>
Зецу и Тоби переглянулись.</p><p><br/>
— Ну-у… Мадара. Он разве ничего не ест?</p><p><br/>
— Чего? — переспросил Тоби.</p><p><br/>
Зецу взглянул на Мадару. Тот сидел на своём троне и дремал. В последнее время он много спал, слишком долго он жил за счёт Гедо Мазо, силы потихоньку его покидали.</p><p><br/>
— Ему это не нужно. Он питается от Статуи. — ответил Зецу, который был более сведущ в человеческих делах.</p><p><br/>
— Ну, а мне нужно! — Обито принялся размахивать единственной рукой. — Мне нужно хорошо питаться, чтобы скорее окрепнуть и вернуться к моим друзьям! — он опустил взгляд. — Может… Может вы, ребята, принесёте мне что-нибудь? Что-нибудь с мясом!</p><p><br/>
— Будет сделано! — отсалютовал Тоби. — Тоби — хороший мальчик!</p><p><br/>
— Ты даже не знаешь, что это. — фыркнул Зецу. — Я пойду с ним, и всё ему покажу.</p><p><br/>
— Спасибо! Большое спасибо! — Обито обрадованно улыбнулся, а потом снова прижал руку к животу, когда тот громко заурчал. — Только побыстрее, если можно.</p><p><br/>
Тоби заверил его, что так и сделает, запрыгнул на Статую и исчез под потолком. Зецу последовал за ним.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Что вы мне принесли?! — Обито отпрыгнул подальше и брезгливо оттолкнул ногой мёртвую сойку. Тушка перевернулась пару раз, на мгновение зависла на краю кровати и шлёпнулась вниз.</p><p><br/>
— Мясо! Как ты и просил! — развёл руками Тоби. — Смотри, как много! — он бросил на кровать ещё пару птиц.</p><p><br/>
— Фу! Что за мерзость? Никто не ест таких птиц! Тем более сырыми!</p><p><br/>
— Неправда, они очень красивые и вкусные. — Зецу поднял птичку с пола, засунул в рот целиком и с аппетитом захрустел косточками. — Ты просто не пробовал. — добавил он, жуя перья.</p><p><br/>
— Вы, ребята — психи. — Обито скривился, с отвращением глядя, как Зецу облизывается. — Я просил что-то нормальное: якитори, или кацудон со свининой, хотя бы карри с курицей. А не это! Просто отвратительно! — он снова схватился за живот и застонал. — Я такой голодный, что не могу даже говорить о еде, а вы вообще не помогаете!</p><p><br/>
— Поешь, — Тоби доброжелательно подвинул соек ближе к Обито. — Потом покажешь мне, как какать.</p><p><br/>
Обито уткнулся лицом в подушку и завыл.</p><p><br/>
— Он расстроен? — озабоченно спросил Тоби.</p><p><br/>
— Зецу… — послышался хриплый голос. Мадара приоткрыл глаза и закашлялся. — Найди в какой-нибудь деревне место, где продают бэнто. Это такая еда в коробке. Просто возьми пару штук с прилавка и возвращайся назад.</p><p><br/>
— Да, пожалуйста! — радостно закивал Обито. — Сделай, как он говорит.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Обито развернул салфетку, достал палочки и открыл крышку. Внутри — рассыпчатый паровой рис, сочные кусочки курицы тэрияки, немного цукэмоно и пара белых ломтиков камабоко. Аккуратные маленькие порции, каждая в своём отсеке, словно маленький домик с комнатами. За годы общения с Обито Зецу понял, что люди уделяют много внимания тому, что едят. Можно, например, есть коров, оленей, кур, свиней, но собак и кошек — нет, потому что они предназначены для дружбы. А люди… Даже если они не предназначены для дружбы, поедание людей всё равно вызывает много вопросов. В их организации были более либеральные взгляды на это, хотя Зецу всё равно чувствовал немое неодобрение.</p><p><br/>
Обито давно не просил его о чём-то подобном, всё это напомнило Зецу старые добрые беззаботные времена, когда Обито был маленьким и ещё хотел вернуться в Коноху, и они с Тоби учили его лазать по Статуе, пользуясь новой рукой.</p><p><br/>
— Я уж думал, что ты, как всегда, всё развернёшь. Но, вроде бы, всё в порядке. Я тронут до глубины души. — он сдвинул маску на бок и принялся за еду.</p><p><br/>
— Не придирайся к ерунде. — прошипел Чёрный Зецу. — Раздражаешь.</p><p><br/>
— Еда должна выглядеть хорошо, а ты чересчур критичен к людям. — Обито усмехнулся. — Именно поэтому мне больше нравится Белый Зецу.</p><p><br/>
Белый Зецу просиял, а потом задумался. Значит, не только состав, но и вид имеет значение. Раньше эта мысль не приходила ему в голову. Быть может, именно поэтому к его привычкам в еде так странно относились?</p><p><br/>
— Мы с новостью вообще-то. Какузу снова грохнул своего напарника. — сменил тему Чёрный Зецу.</p><p><br/>
— Как неожиданно. Сколько он продержался-то хоть? Полгода будет? — Обито с равнодушным видом положил в рот кусочек курицы.</p><p><br/>
— Семь месяцев, а если быть точным… — встрял Белый Зецу.</p><p><br/>
— Не язви. — перебил его Чёрный. — Что ты будешь делать с этим? Нагато хочет найти ему нового напарника. Не пора ли тебе наконец выйти из тени и стать полноправным членом организации?</p><p><br/>
— Нет уж, спасибо. — Обито хрипло засмеялся. — Моё время ещё не пришло. К тому же, уж больно у Какузу непростой характер. Оставим это сомнительное удовольствие для кого-нибудь другого.</p><p><br/>
— Я давно говорил, что от него больше проблем, чем пользы. Нужно вышвырнуть его из организации, а лучше — убить.</p><p><br/>
— Пока он нам полезен. — Обито пожал плечами. — А какое тебе дело до его напарников? Устал работать челюстями?</p><p><br/>
— Просто беспокоюсь за наше дело. Ты иногда бываешь слишком беспечен.</p><p><br/>
Обито повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся. В прорези маски сверкнул Шаринган.</p><p><br/>
— Поверь мне, — в его голосе прозвучали стальные нотки. — Никто не относится к нашему плану с такой же серьёзностью, как я. Пока делай то, что тебе приказал Нагато. Разговор закончен.</p><p><br/>
Чёрный Зецу пробубнил под нос что-то неодобрительное, но подчинился. Вместе с Белым они скрылись под землёй.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Уже придумал оправдание? — спросил Белый Зецу радостным тоном.</p><p><br/>
— Я уже говорил с Лидером, если это то, что ты имеешь в виду. — холодно ответил Какузу.</p><p><br/>
— Надо было сказать, что он водолей, ха-ха-ха. Или, что сегодня четверг, седьмые лунные сутки! Или, что срок напарника истёк. — Белый Зецу звонко засмеялся.</p><p><br/>
— Делай свою работу! — Какузу снова начинал злиться. По нему было видно, что пришёл в себя он только недавно: плащ был порван в нескольких местах, на руках подсохли кровавые пятна, тёмные пряди взмокших от пота волос вылезли из-под капюшона и торчали наружу, словно голые древесные ветви. Но теперь в его груди снова пробуждался гнев. Зецу почувствовал это по его зловещей чакре, и решил не рисковать.</p><p><br/>
Тело напарника, точнее, то, что от него осталось было в плачевном состоянии. Зецу первым делом пошарил в кустах в поисках левой руки, и, когда нашёл её, стянул кольцо с указательного пальца и положил себе в карман. Потом повернулся и посмотрел на Какузу. Тот снял капюшон, сел на лежавший неподалёку камень и сейчас старательно расчёсывался.</p><p><br/>
— Сидит прихорашивается, как девица на выданье, хоть бы хны! — проворчал Чёрный Зецу. — А нам расхлёбывай.</p><p><br/>
Белый промолчал. Какузу, видимо, заметил, что за ним наблюдают, но никак не показал, что это его смущает. Расчёску он, тем не менее, убрал. Вместо неё он достал из дорожной сумки книгу и уставился в неё немигающим взглядом.</p><p><br/>
Зецу неимоверно веселила вся эта ситуация, и он почти давился смехом. Особенно его забавляло, что Какузу, хотя и делал вид, что внимательно читает, уже в течение примерно десяти минут смотрел в одну точку и не переворачивал страницу.</p><p><br/>
— Ну, всё, давай быстрее, а то до вечера не управимся. — прервал его мысли Чёрный.</p><p><br/>
— Погоди.</p><p><br/>
— Что такое?</p><p><br/>
— Я должен кое-что сделать.</p><p><br/>
В памяти Белого Зецу всплыла недавняя сцена с бэнто. Да, пожалуй, еда действительно должна выглядеть красиво, так гораздо приятнее.</p><p><br/>
Зецу осмотрелся в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего на роль украшения. Пару раз он видел, как люди посыпали готовые блюда какими-то порошками, а сверху клали свежие растения.</p><p><br/>
— Что ты удумал? — с раздражением спросил Чёрный.</p><p><br/>
Белый Зецу не ответил. Он обошёл кусты, где нашёл руку с кольцом, спустился чуть ниже к краю оврага, где почва была не чёрной и рыхлой, а плотной, влажной и красновато-коричневой. Там он зачерпнул горсть земли и вернулся обратно к телу. Чёрный всю дорогу молчал, по-видимому, сбитый с толку этими странными действиями.</p><p><br/>
Белый осмотрел останки оценивающим взглядом и покачал головой. Краем глаза он взглянул на Какузу. Тот всё ещё «читал», хотя расчёска снова лежала у него на коленях. Зецу ухмыльнулся и принялся посыпать труп землёй. Немного на голову, чуть-чуть на изуродованный торс и на ноги. Зецу наклонился, чтобы оценить результаты своей работы. Сказать честно, красивее не стало. Сам покойник, казалось, глядел на него с выпученными от удивления глазами.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
— Что ты делаешь? — голос Чёрного Зецу звучал озадаченно и тихо.</p><p><br/>
Белый только буркнул что-то себе под нос и снова задумался. У противоположного края рос другой куст с маленькими жёлтыми цветочками. В них не было ничего примечательного, но Зецу отметил их яркий цвет и приятный запах, и решил, что они прекрасно подойдут. Он аккуратно отломал парочку веточек с цветами и долго рассматривал их в своей руке. Через несколько минут, он обернулся и увидел, что Какузу отложил книгу и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Зецу фыркнул и вернулся к работе. Он хотел положить цветы в волосы мертвецу, но их большая часть, к сожалению, сгорела. Белый Зецу про себя обругал Какузу, который лишил его прекрасной возможности приобщиться к человеческой цивилизации, и разложил цветы вокруг туловища. На этот раз он остался доволен.</p><p><br/>
— Ты знаешь, из всех, с кем я когда-либо работал, ты самый ненормальный. — крикнул Какузу.</p><p><br/>
Зецу посмотрел на него с обидой.</p><p><br/>
Всё-таки ему предстояло ещё много чего понять о людях.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>